


"Where Have You Been?"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: Request from Tumblr:"Can you please write an imagine when you're free where Jerome and the reader are dating and living together. Then suddenly he disappears and the reader is scared and anxious. One week later, he appears, saying that he had to deal with someone, they have a sweet reunion and she says that if he disappears one more time she will find him and kill him herself."





	"Where Have You Been?"

**Author's Note:**

> Jerome Valeska x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, Talk of Violence, kind of NSFW at the end(?)

Ever since Barbara Kean introduced you to Jerome Valeska while you were in Arkham, he fell head over heels for you and you couldn’t help your desire to be with him. You two were soon known as a couple and known not to be dealt with. Which is why you were included in their escape from Arkham thanks to Theo Galavant.

That was a month or so ago. Now you lived with the rest of the Maniax and Theo Galavant. He knew how close you are Jerome were, so he gave you two a bigger room so the two of you could have some shared space. Being in such living conditions, you knew almost everything that went on. You knew everyone’s plans and ideas. That is, until Jerome disappeared.

Jerome hadn’t acted out of the ordinary or said anything that raised any more red flags than usual the night before. So you didn’t understand why you woke up to an empty bed and no Jerome in sight. You got up and checked everywhere you could think of, and he was nowhere to be found.

You asked everyone if they knew where he went, but no one had an answer. Then you decided to go to the big man himself. Knocking on his office door, you waited until Theo called for you to come in.

You were probably the most polite out of everyone. You weren’t as insane as the rest of the Maniax. Respect, common sense, and knowing where you fit on the food chain were major life lessons you had learned growing up. So you knew not to push any of Theo’s buttons, no matter what.He saw your respect and gave you the same in return. He was much nicer to you and ended up being more lenient with you, making sure you were okay.

You walked into his office and saw him sitting at his desk, going over some papers while Tabitha sat in a big comfy chair cleaning a gun. You waited sort of by the door for him to acknowledge you and allow you closer.

“Ah, (Y/N). I figured I would be hearing from you at some point today. Come in, take a seat. How are you?” You walked over to one of the chairs that was sort of in front of his desk and couldn’t help but keep playing with your fingers.

“I’m actually not that great. I woke up and Jerome was gone. No one knows where he is or when he will be back. I have been wracking my brain trying to think of possibilities, but then I thought I would ask you.” You honestly were scared. You didn’t like not knowing.

Theo stood up and walked around to the other side of his desk. He sighed and looked at you before speaking.

“Yes, I know where Jerome went. But here is the part that you are not going to like: I cannot tell you where he went.” Theo was watching for your reaction. You tried your best to just breathe and think things through. You trusted Theo, so he had to have some reason for not telling you.

“I just… Can you tell me _when_ he will be getting back from whatever he had to go do?” You couldn’t help the small bit of fear in your voice.

“I’m not sure how long he will be. It could be as quick as tonight or it could be a week or more.” Theo had taken one of your hands in his in an attempt to calm you down. But you couldn’t help but be more scared after Tabitha spoke.

“That is _if_ he survives…” She said cooly.

Tabitha liked you. You were like a sister to her and Barbara. But she didn’t like Jerome. She thought he was cocky, arrogant, and annoying. So it was understandable why she would say something like that, but it didn’t make it sting any less.

“Tabitha, would you please go see if Barbara needs you or something?” Theo sent her off. She shot you a sort of apologetic look before closing the door behind her. “Alright, (Y/N). I can’t promise that Jerome will come back soon, but I have high hopes that he will be back.”

You just sat there and looked at the floor. Theo stood up and gave you a glass of whiskey, which you gratefully downed. He smiled at you and patted your hand.

“Now, why don’t you go and relax today? I don’t believe you will be needed for anything this afternoon. We don’t have any big plans for awhile. Or if you want to work on your fighting, Tabitha will gladly train with you.”

“Thank you, Theo. I think I’ll just go and be alone for a bit.” He just nodded before responding.

“Very well. I will have Barbara or Tabby check on you every so often. I don’t need another one of us to lose their minds completely. Especially not you. ” He smiled.

You spent the rest of the day laying around and trying to distract yourself. When you finally felt yourself getting tired enough to fall asleep, you took his pillow and inhaled his familiar and calming scent.

“You better be alive and get back to me in one piece, you fucker.”

~~~~~~~~

It has been a week since Jerome left without telling you. You checked in with Theo every day to see if he would budge and tell you any information, but he never told.

You slowly woke up this morning, feeling even shittier than usual. Somehow you got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make some scrambled eggs for yourself. You heard the usual mashup of voices. Barbara, Greenwood, Tabitha, and a couple of others. But then you heard a laugh that made you almost sprint to the kitchen. It was _his_ laugh.

When you finally got to the kitchen, you saw your favorite ginger cooking something on the stovetop. You honestly couldn’t believe it. He came back and acted like nothing was wrong.

“Jerome?” Your voice wavered as tears started to sting your eyes. He turned around and smiled his big smile.

“Hey there, dollface! I got some eggs for you.” You walked up and poked at his face. He just let you while he let out a few soft laughs. You were confused.

“Can I uh… Can we talk in private please?” He took your hand and made a face to everyone else like ‘ _ooooh private_ ’ but that is not what you intended right now.

You both went into the hallway, far enough from everyone else. You were angry. You hated not knowing things and the fact that this was Jerome’s life that you didn’t know about, it made you even more frustrated. He tried to kiss you but you took a step back. Before he could get any words out, you slapped him and spoke up.

“What the actual fuck, J?!”

“What? You don’t like my kisses anymore or something?”

“Where _the fuck_ have you been?! You just leave and tell _no one_ anything or when you are coming back? Do you know how worried I’ve been this past week?!” He took a second to respond, seeing you so seriously hurt threw him off.

“I had to deal with someone. Theo wanted me to do it alone to prove I was on a different level than the pions like Greenwood.” He honestly didn’t expect you to be so scared about him. He felt a little bit of guilt. He put his hands on your waist and looked into your eyes.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I didn’t think it would hit you this bad. But hey, I’m here now. And in one piece this time!”

You couldn’t stay mad at him. One of your hands went up to his cheek and you couldn’t help but let him lean in and kiss you. God you missed his kisses. You didn’t let things get too heated though. After a few seconds of kissing, you pulled back and stuck a scolding finger in his face.

“Jerome Valeska, I swear if you try to pull _anything_ like this again, I will come find you and kill you myself.” You tried your hardest to sound serious and strict. Jerome smiled in response.

“Come on, babe. We both know you wouldn’t be able to kill me. What would you do without me?” You thought for a second before answering.

“I’d go crazy without you. So to keep us _both_ alive and well, take me with you next time.” He smiled even bigger and kissed you again.

“To see you be my badass babygirl that looks so sweet but can kill with ease? I’ll try my hardest to get you to run with me.”

You both laughed and kissed a bit more. Jerome started to make the kisses a bit rougher and needier. He moved his kisses to your neck and earned a few struggled breaths from you. Before it could get too heated, Barbara’s voice rang out.

“Hey, lovebirds! Eat your breakfast and then you two can make up without us all nearby!”

Jerome sort of growled in annoyance, causing you to laugh a bit. He quickly kissed your lips once more before going back to you neck for a bit. You pulled him off you neck and slowly let your hand drift down his shoulder to his chest to a growing bulge in his pants. 

“We will continue this _later_. You gotta make this past week of loneliness up to me.” Then you quickly took your hands away from him and sort of sauntered back to the kitchen. 

Jerome couldn’t help but watch you and think to himself.


End file.
